Son de Amores
by Piby Weasley
Summary: Este es un SONGFICONESHOT sobre mi pareja favorita RnHr leeanlo y dejen reviews por favor!


Hola! Yo aquí con un song-fic one-shot, no se esto solo sucede después de tragos amargos y algunas lagrimas combinadas con canciones como para cortarse las venas con bombones.. Pero en fin espero que les guste, la canción es: **Son de Amores **de- Andy y Lucas

Nota: Lo que esta en itálicas es lo que piensan, lo que esta en negritas y subrayado es la canción…

6to. Curso-

Hermione en 6to. Curso había vuelto mucho más guapa de lo que muchos pudieron imaginar, por lo que obviamente le llovían pretendientes, entre ellos varios chicos de 7mo. y unos cuantos mas de años inferiores; pero Roger Davies fue el primero en animarse y pedirle que fuera su novia, ella acepto, le pareció un buen partido para intentar olvidar a Ron por lo tanto así comenzó todo. Ella se separo bastante de Harry y Ron, por lo que apenas y se hablaban, únicamente mantenía un ligero contacto con Ginny.

Una tarde de la nada Roger le dijo que ya no soportaba ser su novio, pues en si casi lo obligaba a estudiar y a pasar juntos horas y horas en la biblioteca. Hermione en verdad había llegado a apreciar mucho a Roger, no a amarlo pero si al punto de querer aferrarse de el para olvidar al pelirrojo y por lo tanto sufrió mucho cuando la corto. Se fue corriendo a la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones mas cercanos al fuego e inevitablemente se soltó llorando… en eso cierto chico llego y se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, le dolía mucho verla así…

**Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras,**

**Pero me han comentado que te han visto sola**

**Llorando por las calles en altas horas**

**Ay! como las locas, locas, locas.**

Hermione- pregunto Ron cauteloso-Ginny me contó lo que sucedió, me dijo que estabas muy triste y que no habías querido comer; puedo hacer algo por ti?

**Comentan que tu niño a ti te ha dejado,**

**Que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto,**

**Que sólo una amiga está a tu lado,**

**No llores más mi niña, niña, niña.**

Oh Ron, estoy tan triste, destrozada, yo en verdad llegue a quererlo mucho…-decía Herm entre sollozos.

No te preocupes yo aquí voy a estar, tranquila, me quedare a tu lado siempre que lo necesites.

Hermione seguía llorando, escuchar a Ron hablar de esa manera no sucedía todos los días, se le oía maduro, comprensivo y como un verdadero apoyo… y pensar que intento olvidarlo.

**Son de amores,**

**Amores que matan,**

**Amores que ríen,**

**Amores que lloran,**

**Amores que amargan**.

Herm como me gustaría que no sufrieras esto, evitarte este y todos los dolores que puedan llegar a ti-decía Ron con una profunda tristeza.

Hermione que seguía recargada en el descansabrazos del sillón, se volteo y se refugio en los brazos del chico, quien la abrazo de una forma delicada pero al mismo tiempo expresándole todo su apoyo.

**Son de amores,**

**Amores que engañan,**

**Amores que agobian,**

**Amores que juegan,**

**Amores que faltan**.

Que fue lo que hice mal, en que parte me equivoque; sabes que aparte de todo nunca me quiso de verdad, siempre fui un juego para el, un método de venganza contra su ex novia Cho Chang..- Hermione no podía mas estaba al borde de la desesperación y de la tristeza, en verdad le había afectado, mas de lo que ella pudo imaginar alguna vez.

**Deja de llorar**

**Y piensa que algún día un niño te dará**

**Toda esa fantasía, eso y mucho más,**

**Porque tu no estás loca, loca, loca**.

No haz pensado que quizás el no era el hombre predestinado para ti, que haya afuera hay alguien mas que será la persona correcta y perfecta para ti, ese alguien que te quiera de verdad y que lo de todo por ti?

**Deja de llorar**

**Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal,**

**Que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar**

**Toda esa fantasía, fantasía.**

Por favor ya no llores Hermy, mira que a mi me duele mas que a ti verte llorar, por favor ven, deja que te limpie esas lagrimas, el no las merece, estas lagrimas valen muchísimo mas que alguien como el, algún día llegara esa persona especial Roger no lo era, con el tiempo notaras que el no valía la mas mínima pena y mucho menos tus lagrimas.

**Comentan que ya no te pones esa ropa**

**Que te favorecía y te hacía tan mona,**

**Y que esas ilusiones que tenías antes,**

**Se las tragó la luna, luna, luna.**

Duerme, mañana deberás levantarte temprano, te arreglaras y te veras igual de hermosa que todos los días, vamos, donde esta la Hermione que yo conocí, donde están esos ánimos con los que nos levantabas todos los días, tus ilusiones de estudiar y aprender todos los días…

**Tú crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra,**

**Tú crees que eres la lluvia que chispea y agobia,**

**Piensa que tú vales más que esta historia,**

**Y no te veas sola, sola, sola.**

Pero es que no puedo, estoy mucho muy triste, me siento tan sola, utilizada…

No estas sola, nunca lo has estado y mientras yo viva nunca lo estarás.

Siento que en verdad no valgo la pena para nadie, que en realidad no soy nada.

Eres una persona valiosísima, además tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor para la que vales mucho, tienes a Ginny, Harry, Neville, a la profesora Mc Gonagall para la que siempre serás la alumna mas brillante que haya jamás pisado hogwarts y lo sabes.

Con esto ultimo Hermione dio un profundo suspiro, e hizo un pequeño amago de sonrisa al recordar todos los buenos momentos que se le venían la mente con todos ellos.

**Y en tu corazón no hay calor ni frío,**

**Es como un dolor o un escalofrío,**

**Y hasta tu propia alma crees que es tu enemigo**

**Y eso que vive contigo**

**Son de amores,**

**Amores que matan,**

**Amores que ríen,**

**Amores que lloran,**

**Amores que amargan**

Con dificultad se acomodo en los brazos de Ron y levanto la mirada, se encontraron los ojos de ambos, como nunca se habían topado , los ojos azules del chico relucían con el brillo de quien tiene un profundo sentimiento guardado y su cabello resplandecía con el crepitar de las llamas.

La chica tenia los ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar, aun unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y otras tantas ya estaban secas en ellas.

**Son de amores,**

**Amores que engañan,**

**Amores que agobian,**

**Amores que juegan,**

**Amores que faltan**

Gracias Ron , gracias por tu apoyo-dijo Hermione intentando sonreír

yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando me necesites, siempre nunca lo olvides…

Acto seguido la castaña se alzo un poco el chico apenas y lo noto… se encontraban justamente de frente, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir en el propio la respiración del otro…

**Deja de llorar**

**Y piensa que algún día un niño te dará**

**Toda esa fantasía, eso y mucho más,**

**Porque tu no estas loca, loca, loca**.

Me prometes que no volverás a llorar por alguien que no valga la pena?-pregunto el pelirrojo aun a la distancia en que se encontraban- aunque te veas hermosa con tus ojos cristalinos y tus mejillas rojas.

La chica estaba que se derretía, como era posible que hubiese andado con roger quien no era ni la dieciseisava parte de lo que Ron era, que no era amble, caballeroso, guapo, valiente y simpático..ahora comprendía mas que nunca porque estaba enamorada de el …

**Deja de llorar**

**Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal,**

**Que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar**

**Toda esa fantasía, fantasía**.

Hermione, yo se que no es el mejor momento; pero hay algo que desde hace muchos años te he querido decir-comenzó a decir Ron- Yo te amo , desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren, desde que por primera vez vi tus ojos miel a la luz del sol, desde que te conocí, así dulce, sincera, comprensiva, amable e inteligente hasta niveles insospechables, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. La verdad no espero que me correspondas, solo quiero que siempre seamos amigos.

Herm se había quedado sin habla, el le correspondía de misma manera en la que ella lo amaba era algo simplemente perfecto…

Hermione levanto el rostro y poco a poco se acerco a los labios de Ron, y este a su vez aunque no podía creer lo que sucedía simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento.

Sus labios por fin hicieron contacto y se fueron adentrando el uno en el otro de una forma lenta y simple, ambos deseaban esto desde que habían reconocido sus sentimientos por el otro, por fin tenían esa conexión que tanto habían anhelado.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron fijamente a los ojos simplemente sonrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Ron yo también te amo, siempre te he amado y en realidad solo utilice a roger para intentar olvidarte por mas inútil intento que haya sido.

Hermione, aceptarías ser mi novia?

Y estaremos juntos por siempre?

Por siempre

Y se fundieron en otro beso que como ambos sabían solo seria el inicio de una relación que lo llevaría a una felicidad plena

**FIN **

Creo que quedo bien, en lo personal me gusto, dejen reviews con su opinión, ojala y les haya agradado y si pueden bajen esa canción en verdad que esta muy bonita. Les deseo una vida muy feliz como la de ellos dos jejeje

Con Cariño: Piby Weasley


End file.
